


June 1, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After ten minutes, Supergirl and Amos remained by the Metropolis restaurant.





	June 1, 2005

I never created DC canon.

After ten minutes, Supergirl and Amos remained by the Metropolis restaurant as they defeated a few bank robbers.

THE END


End file.
